AMEM
by Mimi Striker
Summary: Alfred and Matthew are parents living happily with their girls they have good jobs. But what happens when two people try to destroy that happy family? US/Can, Spa/Roma, later on FrUk, slight RusCan, and slight Us/femEng Also OCs and chibi femUS/femCan AU T just to be safe ' '
1. Prologue

This is my first US/CAN that I publish ^-^" I really hope I didn't suck

Also if there is some errors (which I think there might be) half of this chapter and the story was typed up on my smartphone an auto correct sometimes thinks its own way... -_-" But still I cleaned up the best as I could and if there some mistakes I am sorry

* * *

_Prologue_

It was a quite night in the Jones and William house it was a simple night till one that night they heard a loud knock on their front door. "Who could that be?" the journalist asked as he was seated in his partner's lap "Aw Mattie ignore it lets get back to what we where doing," the lawyer said. He moved back up to his partner/husband's neck and began to kiss the pale flesh of his neck again. Which caused the young man to gasp the journalist pushed his husband away and went to the door. "Aw Mattie you had to kill that moment-" "Alfred come here quick!" Alfred shot up and ran to his husband side. When he got to the door he found his husband to be holding something "Mattie what is it!" Alfred asked Matthew turned around and in his arms where two baby girls. "M-Mattie where did you get those," Alfred asked Matthew was making cooing noises and face to the girls. "Aren't they adorable Alfred?" he said the girls in his husband's arm where cute they had little hair. One girl had piercing blue eyes that reminded Matthew of Alfred and the other girl had beautiful violet eyes just like his beautiful husband's eyes.

"Look there is a note!" Alfred said he brought in the basket the girls where sleeping in Matthew's arm still. "What's it say?" Matthew asked "Uh 'Please take care of the twins' then it has the day they where born on it," Alfred said he placed the note back in the basket. Then he walked over to his husband and took one of the sleeping girls. She began to fuss when she was moved Alfred made hushing noise the girl stopped fussing and settled down in Alfred's arms. "Alfred I know we haven't talked a lot about starting a family but-" "I know what you are going to say Mattie and yes they can stay but what are we going to name them?" Alfred asked it seemed the girl he was holding began to wake up. He saw her blue eyes the girl smiled up at him and Matthew smiled back. "I like the name Emily!" Alfred said walking over to sit next to his husband. "Emily?" "Yes Emily! You know after Emily Dickson I love her poetry," Alfred said. He was smiling at the girl about to be named Emily "I like so it is settled Emily-" "Liberty Jones-William!" Alfred finish off the sentence. "Emily, Liberty Jones-William? She has a long name to write when she is older but I like it." Matthew kissed Alfred.

Soon they heard the other girl fussing Alfred held her up "Why are you crying?" Alfred asked with a soothing voice. The girl looked at Alfred with those violet eyes and smiled at him "Look she smiled at me!" he said Matthew smiled "Madeline," Matthew said Alfred looked over at him "Madeline?" Alfred said. Matthew nodded "I always liked that name for a girl," Matthew said Alfred smiled and kissed Matthew's cheek. "Madeline, Magdalene, Jones-William don't you think?" he said "I love it well girls welcome to our family!" Alfred said kissing the girl's foreheads they smiled. "I will call papa and tell him about the news he will be so happy!" Matthew said he got up walked over to the house phone. "I should call my dad too and tell him he is a grandfather he will freak! Your grandpa is going to freak when he sees you!" Alfred said to Madeline he gave her Eskimo kisses Madeline giggled.

Paris, France

A iphone rang "Who could be calling?" Francis stopped washing his vegetable and fruits that he was preparing for a nice breakfast. He looked around for his phone when he spotted it he ran and got it. It was his son Matthew "I hope nothing happen for him to be calling it is late for him." Francis said.

"Matthew is something wrong?"

"Nothing papa I am fine but I need to tell you something"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"You are a grandpa!"

Francis dropped his phone in shock he was a grandpa him a grandpa he was over joyed.

"Really! I am? Did you and Alfred adopt?"

"No not really they where left on our door step"

"What poor things!"

"Yes but I am happy they are with us they are beautiful baby girls!"

Matthew heard a loud thud "Papa? Papa are you still there hello?" Matthew asked Francis seemed to have fainted.

Back in the U.S.

"How did your Dad take it?" Alfred wrapped his free arm around his husband and pulled him closer to him. Matthew giggled and snuggled close to his husband "Fine how about your father?" Alfred was hesitate to answer. "Well he is coming to visits!" Alfred said and smiled the twins yawned "Time for bed you two," "Yes time for bed my loves including you Mattie," Matthew giggled. Since Matthew and Alfred didn't have a crib or a basinet the twins slept there with their fathers. The twins curled up to each other "It seems like they don't like to be apart like how you and me use to be in high school." Alfred said taking his husband's hand in his and kissed it. The little family went to sleep.

* * *

So yeah I know this is just the prologue but still tell me what you think!

I will try have the first chapter, second chapter, and third chapter up tonight!

_Mimi Striker_


	2. Chapter one:Girls

Yay! The first chapter!

Also I know it's short sorry! ^~^

* * *

Three years later

"Madeline I am home!" soon a little girl with long golden blond hair with pig tails that were tied with red ribbons. She was dress in a red dress with long sleeve shirt she wore little red shoes she was holding a white teddy bear in her arms. "Daddy!" the little girl ran to her father "Hello Madeline where is your beautiful Papa?" Alfred asked he placed his suit case on the floor picked up his little girl. He gave her Eskimo kisses and she gave them back "Papa gave me and is giving Emily a bath we where playing in the mud," the little girl said. Matthew was upstairs washing a very energetic girl she had short golden blond hair "Papa how long is Grandpa and Pop Pop going to stay here!" she asked. Matthew was done washing her he got a big fluffy towel and wrapped the girl in it "They will be staying with us for two months why?" he asked his daughter she looked at him and smiled. "Because I like playing pranks on grandpa," she said Matthew sighed but gave a smile to his daughter. He kissed her forehead and she giggled "Go to your room and get dress you Pop Pop and Grandpa will be arriving soon," he said she nodded kissed her Papa on the cheek and ran off to her room.

Madeline was down stairs watching he father cut up some vegetables for some soup "Daddy you are not doing it right!" she cried Alfred looked over at her. "Oh yeah who has been teaching you to cook my little chief?" he asked she blushed "Papa he is teaching me I know how to make pancakes!" she said hugging her bear tight. Alfred gave her a smile "Maddie!" "Mattie!" Emily ran to her sister and Alfred ran to Matthew and hugged him. "Emily!" Madeline yelled the other twin was snuggling into her sister Emily was wearing a blue dress with a long sleeve white shirt and was wearing blue shoes. In her hair was a little American flag clip in her hair "Madeline dear is something wrong with your sandwich?" Matthew asked it was noon and there grandparents will be coming soon. They where having lunch and out side it was a nice summer after noon Emily sat beside Matthew and Madeline sat beside Alfred. "Yeah sweetheart you didn't touch your PB&J are you sick?" Alfred asked worried too now "N-no it just that I-I want to ask you guys for something," she said. Now she was fumbling with her bears ears.

"What is it dear?" Matthew asked "I-I was wondering if-if I can join a hockey team?" she said both fathers looked at one another. "Honey are you sure? That is kind of a dangerous sport and for a little girl like you?" "Yeah sweetheart hockey seems to be a very aggressive sport I should know your Papa here doesn't to go easy on me when I play with him on the team. He used to give me bruise the size of baseballs!" Alfred said Madeline looked at both her fathers. She squeezed her bear tight "Come on Daddy and Papa! Let Maddie play me and her play hockey at per-school with some of the kids! If she plays hockey can I play baseball!" Emily said. The fathers knew their daughters where unique and they knew that they are both some how like them. Madeline was like a tiny female version of Matthew and Alfred saw that. An Emily was a tiny version of Alfred and Matthew saw this. "You know what girls? You can join those sports what is life with out trying something new?" Alfred said the girls cheered.

Matthew smiled and agreed "But I want you girls to be a little bit older to join those sports okay?" the girls looked at him. "How old?" they asked in union "On your eight birthday okay?" Matthew said the girls looked at one another. Then they got up from the table and ran to one another to discuss the deal. Alfred got up and moved to sit next to Matthew. Alfred wrapped his arm around Matthew's waist Matthew leaned into the embrace "They have your spirit," "An they have you energy," the girls came running back and sat at the table Emily had folded hands on the table. "Well Maddie and me have discuss about your offer Papa," she said "Oh yeah? What have my little lawyers have agreed upon?" Matthew asked. "We want to join sports at age six," Emily said "Uh no," Matthew said "Aw Papa!" both girls said. "Okay what about 7?" Madeline said. Both fathers thought for a moment.

"I think that is a reasonable age don't you think dear?" Alfred said kissing Matthew's cheek. "Well I do like that age for them and if Madeline plays hockey she can join Pee Wee," "Emily can join little league at seven too," both parents nodded. "Yay!" the girls cheered soon the family heard yelling and the girls knew what that meant. "Your grandpas are here girls," both men said the girls shot up and ran to the door.

* * *

Tell me what you think

_Mimi Striker_


	3. Chapter two:Frenemies

Yeah I promise to put up chapter three tomorrow -~-"

Bed time for me *Hit head on desk*

* * *

Arthur Kirkland arrived to his son's house he was staying at for two months he was first like always. He had gifts for his beloved granddaughters and also his son in law which is a charming young man. Also he is able to put up with his son so he has gets extra points for that. He bought his granddaughters matching lockets and two stuff rabbits he was about to knock when he heard a car. He turned around and saw a taxi in front of the house "Oh no, what are you doing here!" Arthur yelled at the man stepping out of the taxi. "I can ask you the same thing you idiot!" the man yelled back "Well I am going to spend two lovely months with my son, my son in law, and my granddaughters!" Arthur told the Frenchman. "Well I am doing the same thing!" Francis yelled the two didn't get along well it almost made Alfred and Matthew break part. Francis had a bouquet of flowers and two pink bags "Oh no you are not!" Arthur said "Yes I am! Your son married mine no matter what you and I are tied together!" Francis said.

Before Arthur could yell out a nasty word the door open "Grandpas!" the little girls yells, Madeline made a dash to hug her Pop Pop. "Pop Pop!" she called out Madeline jumped into her grandpa's arms. "Il est bon vous voir mon cher!" Francis said Madeline giggled "Grandpa!" Emily jumped into Arthur arms the British man hugged his granddaughter. "Hey dad hello Francis," Matthew walked over to his father and kissed each cheek "Hello papa hello Arthur did you two have a nice flight?" Matthews asked. He was helping his father with his suit cases and Alfred help his dad with his both fathers and grandfathers walked into the nice home. "Alright who is ready for gifts?" Arthur asked "Me!" Madeline, Emily, and Alfred cheered "Here is one for Madeline and here is your Emily," the girls took the small boxes they opened it. "Look Maddie it's a locket!" Emily said to her sister "Look at in the inside it has a family picture!" Madeline said.

Madeline ran to her grandfather "Can you put it on grandpa?" she asked him Arthur smiled and nodded. "Pop Pop put mine on!" Emily ran to Francis he smiled and nodded as well after the necklaces were on Emily ran back to her sister she was taking to her grandpa. "Papa said Emily and me can joiii!" Emily pulled one of her sister's hair out "Emily why you do thaaa!" then she pulled on Arthur hair and took out a few strains. She open her locket and placed her sister's hair and her grandpa's hair in it then she pulled a strain for her hair and placed in as well. "Open your locket Maddie!" Madeline listened to her sister Emily placed a strain of Arthur's hair and her hair in the locket then she pulled another strain from Madeline's hair she yelped. Then Emily pulled Madeline's hair and placed the strain her locket. "What are you doing?" Madeline asked "I think she is making a hair locket?" Arthur said rubbing the spot where Emily pulled his hair.

"What is that?" Madeline asked Arthur smiled "It's a locket or for you two it is a locket that holds hairs from people in the picture. Your sister wants to keep a part of use with her and with you too so that is why she is plucking hair." Arthur said. "Emily dear what it ittt!" Alfred yelped "Emily why did you do thaaaa!" Matthew yelp "Mon cher why are you pulling haiiii!" Francis yelped. Emily came running back with the each hair from her fathers and her Pop Pop. Madeline opened her locket and Emily placed the hairs in it then Emily opened her locket and placed the hair in her locket. "Know we have all our family in our locket! Promise we never take it off only during baths." Emily told her twin Madeline nodded.

* * *

Tell me what you think!

_Mimi Striker_


	4. Chapter three:New People

So yeah something I for got to mention there are some nations that I don't own like Yong Soo, Antonio, Elizabeta,and Lovino they belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya (I sound like a dork but of course they don't belong to me)

* * *

Four years later

The twins where now seven and for their birthday they got their wish to join their sport. Emily is in baseball and she is a great hitter and Alfred, Matthew, and Madeline where there to cheer her on even if she is the only girl on an all boys team. Madeline join hockey Alfred, Matthew, and Emily where at her games it was shocking how Madeline played just like Matthew. Matthew was very proud if his girls "Girls your grandpa and Pop Pop are here to take you to school!" Matthew called he heard running coming down the stairs. "Morning papa!" they said they ran to kiss there papa on the cheeks "Morning grandpa!" Emily ran to kiss Arthur on his cheek Madeline ran to Francis and kissed him on the cheek as well. Then they switched "Morning!" "Daddy!" the girls ran to their father and kissed his cheeks. "Morning Mattie," Alfred walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist and leaned down to give him a kiss. The girls giggled "Alright you two here is your lunches, now Emily here is your lunch." Matthew handed a Caption America lunch box to Emily. "Thank you papa!" she kissed her papa "Here is your lunch Madeline dear," Matthew handed a NHL lunch box to Madeline she smiled and kissed her papa. "Now let's go puppets don't want to be late do we?" Arthur said the girls shook their heads no. The grandfathers left with their grand daughters Alfred and Matthew were left at home "Come on Alfie its time to go to work I have to meet this new photographer that I will be working with." "What happen to Kat?" "She left on maternity," "Oh yeah! What is she going to have?" "Twins a boy and girl," "Well at least she will be able to tell them apart," Matthew giggled and nodded. "I can tell my girls apart they only do that to see if we know which is which," Matthew said "Our girls are awesome no?" Alfred said he kissed Matthew again, Matthew nodded "They sure are Al," Matthew said and kissed Alfred back.

At Sunny Side Elementary school

"Class! Class! My I get your attention please I have announcement to make!" Ms. Elizabeta said all the students looked up. In front of the class was a pair of twins both tan, both have brown hair, but both having different colored eyes. "Class we have new students they came all the way from Mexico and are very shy. This is Aleessandra and Maximiliano," she said the girl had pretty jade eyes while the boy had green eyes. Both their hair was tied in a green, white, and red ribbon there was a thud at the classroom door. Everyone turned around to see what it was "Mi bebes aren't ready for this Romano!" a man said the girl named Aleessandra ran to the door there on her bow was a gold pin eagle that looked to be the one on the Mexican flag. The girl flung the door open the brother followed his twin "I told you they are not ready!" they all heard someone hiss. "Yes they are you just baby them!" someone said back "Oh shut up you baby them as well!" Ms. Elizabeta was getting annoyed with the fighting outside her class. "Class please return to your work I will be right back," she said the students listen and got back to work.

In the hallway two partners where fighting about the twins "They are ready for school you can't keep them at home the entire time bastard!" "I can try!" Antonio said while holding Aleessandra who was still crying and clutching to her guardian while Maximiliano did the same with Romano but he wasn't crying. "Both of you shut up? Your children are just really shy and they need you two in there!" Elizabeta said both guardians turn to look at her. "You two could stay in the class for ten minutes till the twins get use to the class if they adjust to the class faster you two may leave," Elizabeta said. Both guardians looked at one another then looked down at the kids "It will be the first time they will be apart from us," Antonio said Elizabeta looked at the two. "What do you mean," Elizabeta asked Antonio sighed "Their parents where killed in front of them when they were three. The adoption agent said they where very timid and didn't talk much but Lovino and me fell in love with the two. We never left them out of our sight Lovino and I would take them with us to work. Home school and well now this it's like I am not going to see them!" Antonio held Aleessandra tighter "A people say I am the women," Lovino said the bell rang Elizabeta walked back inside "Class recess time!" Elizabeta called all the students cheered and ran out the class room. "Take them out to play time lets see if they make friends," Elizabeta said the twins clutched their guardian.

Outside Emily was play with her friends and Madeline was playing with her friends the twins came out. Aleessandra held onto Antonio's hand tight and Maximiliano did the same with Lovino's hand. Soon a girl about Aleessandra's age came running up to her she hide behind Antonio "Hi! Want to play with me!" the girl asked. "Look mi hija! She wants you to go play isn't that nice?" Antonio said. Aleessandra peeked out and nodded. "I am Alisha want is your name?" she asked "Aleessandra," she said Alisha smiled "Come on lets go play!" Aleessandra smiled and the two girls ran off to play. Soccer play rolled over to where Lovino and Maximiliano where standing "Hey mate mind kicking it to us!" a boy called out Maximiliano looked at the ball then kicked it the ball went flying into the goal. "Wow mate you have some kick come play with us!" Maximiliano looked at Lovino "Well what are you standing here for go play!" Lovino said Maximiliano smiled and ran off. "They just need some people to get them going now look Aleessandra made friends with Javor, Alisha, Borivoj, and Aaqila! An Maximiliano made friends with Steve, Yong Soo, Emiliano, and Davi! Your children are fine now go to work and leave everything to me!" Elizabeta said shoving the guardians out of the school.

"You have our numbers call us if something happens," "I swear how do people think I am the women?" Lovino said.

* * *

I know I have a lot of OCs yeah but still they will be later mentions in the story all theses countries have a strong relationship with Mexico so I made them Nor/So Mexico friends!^w^ Yay for friends! So tell me how the chapter went!North Mexico=Maximiliano, South Mexico=Aleessandra, India=Alisha, Iran=Aaqila, Serbia=Javor, Slovenia=Borivoj, Australia=Steve, Philippines=Emiliano, Brazil=Davi

_Mimi Striker_


	5. Chapter four: Falling for love

So yeah I think I have some errors I am not sure but yeah

It is also a short chapter '^' "

* * *

Alfred arrived to work he saw his co-work walking down the street he had his head down Alfred stepped out of his car. "Hey Antonio why so down did Lovino make you sleep on the couch?" Antonio looked up at him. "How did you do it?" Antonio asked Alfred looked at him with a rise brow "Did what?" Alfred asked. They walked inside the building lobby "Today was my twins first day at school my little girl was crying like crazy my son wouldn't let good of Lovino. It feels like it's the first time I won't see them in office," Antonio burst into tears "Come on now bubby cheer up you will see them after school I will treat you to coffee and a churro cheer up!" Antonio nodded. After they got their drink and Antonio churro they took the elevator to the twenty fifth floor to their law firm. "Antonio! Alfred!" both men turned around "Hey Toris," Alfred greeted him Antonio was eating his churro but gave the smaller man a wave hello.

"Alfred do you know you have a new secretary?" Toris said Alfred look at him. "What happen to Betty?" "Alfred she is getting married Alfred we are invited to her wedding" "Oh yeah forgot! So who is the new lady?" "That would be me Mr. Jones," the three men turned around to look at the women. "Ay dios mio," Antonio dropped his churro "Dammit!" he yelled when he realized he dropped his pastry. "Hello my name is Alice your new secretary for the time being till Betty gets back from her wedding and honey moon." she said. "Well it is nice to meet you Alice I will look forward to working with you," "As do I," she left the men Antonio was still grieving over his lose churro. "Be careful Alfred," Alfred looked over at Toris who was holding a crying Antonio now. "Why you say that Toris?" Alfred asked "She was flirting with you that's why I am telling you to be careful don't get tangled up in something you might regret." "I will never cheat on Mattie! He is my other half and my girls I will never hurt them!" Alfred said. "I believe you but it is her I don't trust," Toris said Alfred nodded "Why is he crying?" Alfred asked Antonio was sobbing still. "He is mumbling about his churro and about his kids how they would eat churros with him in the morning." Toris said Alfred sighed.

Matthew got to his work with coffee in his hand his co-works greeted him "Mattie!" Matthew you turned around when he heard his name. It was his best friend Carlos a Cuban he be friend in high school they use to eat ice cream on the football field. "Hello Carlos is something wrong?" Matthew asked "No I just wanted to say hi and I am going to be a dad!" "Really! You and Sophia are having your first child?" Matthew asked Carlos nodded "Sophia and I made a bet about it betting it's a girl or a boy I bet it is a boy," Carlos said Matthew smiled. "I bet it is a girl," Matthew said "You are suppose to be on my side!" Carlos whined Matthew laughed and shook his head. After that Carlos and Matthew went to Matthew's office. That is where they found a man sitting inside the office. "Who is that?" Carlos whispered to Matthew "I think that is my new partner," Matthew said.

Ivan Braginski sat in the office he looked around at the pictures that hung on the wall of place this 'Matthew' person has traveled around with his older sister. There where pictures on his table and behind a table they where pictures of two little girls a man then of two other people friends maybe. "Good morning," Ivan turned around and saw a young man walk in. He was good looking young maybe in his late twenties but still young looking. His eyes where violet just like his own but his skin was pale he was slim his hair was golden blond it was wavy as well, there was this one strand of hair that curl and stuck out. "Hello I am Matthew I am guessing you are my new partner eh?" Matthew said his hand was out for Ivan to shake it which Ivan did. "I am Ivan, Katyasha younger brother," "So you are Ivan! She has told me so much about you!" Matthew said with a smile. "Yeah that is Kat," Ivan said blushing slightly Matthew smiled "If you are anything like your sister then me and you are going to get along just fine." Matthew said. Ivan nodded "I was looking at your pictures and I was wondering who that man is hugging you, if you mind me asking." Ivan said.

Matthew looked at the photo Ivan was looking at and gave a small warm smile "That is my husband and my daughters," Matthew said giving a content sigh. "You have a lovely family," Ivan said he couldn't help but listen to this man. "That's my daughter Emily she is on little league with all boys and she can hit like her father. That's Madeline she is on Pee wee hockey she is just like me when it comes to hockey but those are my girls, my wonderful little girls." Matthew said. "What about your husband?" Ivan asked "Hmm Alfred and me met in college I was freshmen and he was senior we fell in love after four years of dating he asked for my hand and we got married in California." Matthew said smiling. Ivan could help but feel he is falling for this man that is married and has a family but why is he falling for this man.


	6. Chapter five: Suppose to be the hero

Chapter five: Suppose to be the hero

Sunny Side Elementary

"Hey you!" Aleessandra and her new friends were play in the grass with a red ball Alisha looked over. "She has a name!" she yelled back at the girl that was walking toward them. "We want the ball so give it!" "You could ask nicely Emily!" Aaqila yelled. "Let me have the ball," Emily said she snatched the ball from Aleessandra which cause her to flitch. Though it triggered something in Aleessandra she began to breathe heavily she then began to gasp. Then she fell to the floor clutching her chest and gasping she was trembling and shaking. "What happen to her!?" "Call Maximiliano and Ms. Elizaveta!" Javor ran to look for Maximiliano and Alisha ran to look for Ms. Elizaveta. Borivoj and Aaqila stayed with Aleesssandra "Alee! Alee are you alright!?" Borivoj held Aleessandra but when he held her she pushed him always "No me toques!" she yelled. Emily stood there she was trying to figure out what was going on. She was scared for the girl "Aleessandra!" someone yelled it was he twin he was running full speed toward his sister. His friends following right behind him "Aleessandra!" Ms. Elizaveta yelled.

Maximiliano hugged his twin Aleessandra held onto him she began sobbing and saying things in Spanish. "What happen!?" Ms. Elizaveta asked "Emily came and took the ball from her then she got like this!" Javor said "Papa! Mama!" Aleessandra cried. "I didn't mean too Ms. Elizaveta! I didn't know she would get like this I should've asked for the ball more nicely!" Emily said. "Maximiliano take your sister to the nurse," Ms. Elizaveta didn't have to tell him twice he took off with his sister in arms and running inside. "Los ver!" Aleessandra said between sobs.

Lovino was at his restaurant when his cell phone rang he picked it up with out looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" "Romano!? Thank goodness you answered something happen with Aleessandra and we don't know what it is! She has difficulty breathing and is trembling and shaking she doesn't let anyone near her beside her brother." Lovino feared about this and so did Antonio their daughter would sometimes have panic attacks and would go into fits. The doctor said not to worry she will grow out of it and they only hit her when they are triggered by something that makes her think about her parents. "I will be right there tell the twins we are coming." he said Lovino hung up his phone "Is there something wrong fratello?" Lovino's brother asked. "Aleessandra she is having an attack at school I need to go!" he said he ran for the door and left his brother.

Antonio was at his desk looking at his family picture smiling his phone rang "Halo?" "Aleessandra is having an attack at school come now!" Antonio shot up from his desk and ran "Where is the fire?" Alfred asked Antonio didn't answer and kept running. In the nurse office the twins where in a corner somewhere safe they found comfort in that corner. It kept them safe from people Emily was outside the nurse office her parents where called as well now she was crying. "Ms. Elizaveta is she going to die?" Emily said sobbing Ms. Elizaveta was holding the girl stroking her hair to comfort her. Ms. Elizaveta shook her head "No she won't," she said to make the girl feel better "Aleessandra!" Elizaveta saw Lovino to arrive at the girl's aid. Aleessandra was still in the corner with her twin the bows in their hair where gone "Alee?" Lovino ask the twins looked up at him. He walked close to Aleessandra she hugged him "Impaurito!" she cried she clutched to his shirt bury her head into his shirt. "There, there, there, it is alright caro," Lovino said he picked up his daughter "Where are my bébés!?" Antonio came running into the nurse office. Maximiliano ran to him he was crying now he hated it when his sister got like this. It made him feel useless and he didn't like that he was his sister protector "There, there, hijo she is fine," "No I am her hero I am here to make her feel better!" he cried Antonio held on to his son.

"Emily dear it is okay she is fine," Matthew said stroking his daughter's hair "I almost killed her papa!" she cried. In the nurse's office Aleessandra was sleeping after the panic attacks she tires out she slept in daddy's arm. Maximiliano was out side with his new friends and his sisters friends it seems the group of friends where worried "Maxi! Steve and Javor found your ribbons!" "Thanks my papa would of got mad if we lost them," Maximiliano said. "How is Alee?" Alisha asked it was class time "Your sister still in the nurse office?" Aaqila asked Maximiliano nodded. "After her attacks she gets really sleepy my papa and daddy are with her so she is safe," "Lets make her a card!" Borivoj said they all nodded and got started on making the card.

Lovino held his little girl in his arm she was sleeping Lovino would stroke her hair to sooth his girl. "I am sorry for this Antonio," Alfred said Antonio shook his head "I fear about this all morning," he said Antonio clutched his fist open and close. "Sometimes I-I wish I could take away my children pain and memories of that awful day and give them happy memories." Antonio said Antonio began to cry "At night they would wake up crying Aleessandra under the covers crying and Maximiliano would just not talk but he would have tears running down his eyes. Its hurts me because I can't do anything I feel helpless ," Antonio said. Alfred looked at his friend he didn't know what to say all he did was pat his back.


End file.
